


Notice Me!!!

by Starsplentybutlonely



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Did i tag correctly?, He's got big teef, Hunk is to pure for this universe, I haven't slept properly in days, Keith is a dork, Lance is my fave space dork, Lotor can't read and is a fucking weeb, Lotor is extra, M/M, Most of the other ships are implied, Multi, Needs more weeb, Not Beta Read, Pidge is a lil shit but I love them, Sendak is confused, Senpai Notice Me, Shiro just wants a nap, This is for a friend who's feeling down, This is pure nonsense, Twitter and friends made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsplentybutlonely/pseuds/Starsplentybutlonely
Summary: Lotor has loved Sendak since they were kits in the Galra empire. Today is the day he cooks the ultimate lunch and confesses his love just like his favorite anime heroins and just like Sailormoon he's gonna get your heart. Or at least thats how he thinks it goes.





	Notice Me!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read hope everyone likes this there are author notes at the end.

Lotor was going to do this and he was going to do this right earning all the glory of the universe and the heart of the love of his life! He had gathered all the necessary things from friend Lance the young paladin giddy in the knowledge that Lotor would succeed as was expected of the Galra empire's heir. He had gotten the idea for his surprise from one of the many shows that Lance and the others had introduced to him he thoroughly enjoyed shows from Shiro’s home country and was inspired by the fierce fiery love of the protagonists ways of showing their love he had to try.

Though it was hard to understand the instructions at first since his reading skills were subpar in the humans strange language thankfully the tiny green wearing one Pidge helped make an audible set of instructions for him to follow with properly translated measurements and timing so he wouldn't accidentally destroy anything in strong Hunks kitchen. Before he started he tried talking to himself to gather courage for the task at hand just to have the runt Keith look at him strangely scoff while shaking his head and wander off after swiping some of the cookies Hunk the brave had said was off limits until after dinner he was soooooo telling on the runt. Keith was annoying often poking fun at Lotor’s love for the more romance filled shows then the ones with exploding robots and people being eaten alive. Zombies were disgusting he hoped they never happened out here.

Dressed in an apron with a strange blue cat on it and handkerchief on his head to keep his hair flawless he finally set to task as he carefully followed the instructions that were being said to him via a pair of borrowed headphones. He was so into his work he never noticed the coming and going of any of the paladins Coran or Allura as they got snacks or drinks from handsome Hunks kitchen. After a while of working hard and diligently following the instructions and cleaning up properly as promised he was done several perfectly wrapped boxes were in front of him. Time to put his work and luck too the test but first he had to change he had to look as his favorite heroine would say “kawaii as fuck yo!!”

A few halls away Sendak was training with the battle droids Shiro and the others had long left him to his toil. Though a few of them seemed to be up to something they kept looking at him both the wory blue paladin with the loud voice and the tiny green paladin that liked to climb and cling to him like a Galra kit. They kept passing looks between them and trying to get sturdy reliable Hunk in on it to no avail Shiro kept scolding everyone and the scrawny one with the fluffy hair kept scoffing at the other two saying they were being ridiculous and needed to focus on training that Sendak agreed upon.

He was about to start another round against the droids when the door to the training arena only to reveal prince Lotor dressed in something he'd never seen him in before. It made him take pause in his salutation to the young and dare he quietly admit beautiful prince though many back on their home planet would disagree he always found the other radiant like the brightest moon of their planet. Though what he wore now seemed to accentuate his long legs and softer lines of his body. It seemed to be a dress with a poofy bottom with a soft colored pattern lining the bottom while the top half hugged Lotors torso long puffy sleeves encased his arms and thick white stockings went up to his knees his feet in little cream booties of some sort the dress itself was a soft blue similar to some flowers he'd seen in a picture before. Frills lined the hem skimming past Lotors thick muscled thighs the skin somehow always smooth and clear of the vicious scarring he'd gotten in many battles past though sendak wasn't complaining they were lovely too look at especially uncovered as they were. A giant bow seemed to be tied around his delicate waist and another tied around the end of an intricate braid woven into Lotor’s silky locks. He had something lining his eyes that made them seem bigger and extra color to his cheeks making him look as if he was blushing in want and something shiny on his lips reminding sendak of berries from home his mother would take him to pick as a treat as a kit. Looking at Lotor like this was making him hungry in a way that was inappropriate for public spaces such as the training arena. He became a bit flustered and was going to excuse himself until it was too late Lotor was right in front of him and by the gods did he smell heavenly something sickly sweet was radiating from him mixing with his usually enthralling musk what was it? And something else as well did he bring food?

“Hello Sendak I'm glad I caught you before you left I have something for you.” Lotor said sweetly truthfully he was nervous beyond belief he was finally going to confess his feelings too the one he loved since he was a kit.

“ Ah you didn't have to get me anything my Prince it is an honor to see you.” Sendak said unsure of himself for once all sorts of scenarios running through his head about his childhood crush and what he would give him.

“Oh no need to be so formal Sendak we are among friends here. Am I not your friend?” Lotor replied as coyly as possible his nerves wracked hoping he sounded as enticing as he thought.

“Yes yes we are amongst friends and you're my closest one.” Sendak blurted out sure a piece or two of his possible soul leaving his body at his awkward behaviour skin heating beneath his fur.

Lotor thought he was absolutely charming he was trying not to squeal in joy at Sendaks admission about them being friends he was one step closer then before they had lost touch as children in the academy going separate routes of command only meeting at galas, strategy meetings, or on the battlefield back to back not having a moment to actually talk beyond formal business not like now with the paladins where they could talk as actual individuals not as soldiers of the Galra Empire.

“Fantastic then I'm sure you'll enjoy this I made a special lunch and treat for us to enjoy together if you would like to join me?” Lotor already linked his arm around Sendaks thick right arm barely making a full loop of it, and did that send a thrill through him, pulling the larger Galra towards the side lines of the training area to sit on one of the retractable benches that was hidden under one of the panels. It was only when they were seated that Sendak took full stock of the large parcel in Lotors other hand wrapped carefully in a rather large piece of fabric holding it all together he sat as instructed by Lotor as the thinner Galra gently unwrapped what he had brought with him.

It was a stack of about six to seven large black boxes stack upon each other and what looked to be a large cylinder with a bundle of utensils of some sort. He watched as an excited Lotor started separating two of the boxes from the stack along with what the humans called forks?

“I know it's not really traditional but I thought using forks might be a bit easier chopsticks are a tad hard to use with claws.” the other said simply but shyly what was going on what was Sendak missing?

“I'm sure it'll be fine.” he stated rather dully but Lotor continued to smile at him like he hung a sun in the sky with his bare hands making his heart melt even more for the handsome prince in front of him he'd never be able to stop loving him at this point.

He was handed one of the boxes and a fork by Lotor who was looking at him expectantly so he tentatively opened the box to reveal a mass of white topped with a pink thing in the shape of some kind of face with pointed ears and a spherical nose of some sort with greens on the side and some kind of meat on the other side with a rectangle of yellow right next to ot with a squiggle of a red sauce of some sort. He stared at it all warily unsure as to what Lotor had just handed him surely it was some kind of food the younger one wouldn't poison him at least not on purpose so what exactly was all of this? He looked up too see the other watching him intently with a similar setup in his container though the face in the center was a bit different everything else was exactly the same. He smiled as best as he could without showing too much of his rather large teeth so as not to make it a worried grimace brows slightly knit together over his flesh and optic eye. Sendak put the container in his robotic left hand and the fork in the other his claws making it a bit awkward to hold the way he'd seen the humans hold it so he held it between his forefinger and middle finger his thumb holding the neck steady from there. He made sure to cut partially into the face and scoop up some of the white stiff it stuck together and was easy to move the fork through.

He took the heady pile into his mouth and chewed cautiously making sure not to catch the fork in his teeth nor spill any while chewing. And he kept chewing it tasted good but a portion of the meat and what was possibly a grain got stuck to the roof of his mouth making him try to shove his tongue against the roof to remove it but it was lodged there he kept at it determined to get it off and eat what his precious Lotor had made for him. It wouldn't budge so he kept at it and making a slight smacking noise as his face started to contort to try to dislodge the morsel to no avail.

Meanwhile at the doorway that was forced partially open by Pidge stood the paladins watching the strangest date of their lives. Lance was trying not to laugh at the soon to be crash and burn scenario he truthfully wanted the two of them to be happy but oh my god this was just a disaster. He was recording a shaky video on his phone trying to hold in his laughter tears streaming from his eyes.

“This has to be the worst train wreck I've ever seen and I've seen Lance try to pick up girls.” Keith said rather venomously not willing to admit he was feeling rather bad for a flustered and confused Lotor let alone poor Sendak in this scenario.

“Hey I'm not THAT bad.” Lance said indignantly.

“yes you are.”

“no I'm not.”

“yes.”

“no.”

“yeah you are.”

“nuh uh.”

“yeah huh.”

“Will both if you quit it before I tape you together AGAIN.”Shiro said staring holes into the sides of their heads a the vein in the side of his neck pulsing. “We need to do something and quick because I doubt anyone wants to deal with a broody confused Sendak nor a pouty upset Lotor considering both of them could probably tear a hole into a hull of one of the lions in a bad mood.” he shot out absolutely done with all of this nonsense he really didn't want to deal with any fall out of the two Galra if this didn't go well why did Lance have to show Lotor all that shoujo romance anime why? He just wanted to take a nap after training they didn't get a lot of down time just one nap guys just one nao he deserves at least one decent nap.

“Well if anyone should have to deal with them it's Lance he kept showing Lotor all that stupid romance anime and stuff.” Pidge tossed out as they kept staring at Sendak trying to eat the rice that got stuck to the roof of his mouth like dog with peanut butter.

“I'm not the one who made translated instructions on how to make all of it!” Lance tried to defend himself adding Pidge into the guilty all Pidge sid was scoff and roll their eyes at him as they turned back to watch this disaster duo as they'd been lovingly calling them.

“Well then Hunk is in on it too he let him use the kitchen.”

“Hey you try saying no to a pouty Lotor it's really hard.” Hunk said trying not to get into this mess anymore then he was already dragged into he just wanted to try out another cookie recipe and maybe work out some more Altean schematics to improve the engine capacity.

“Probably not worse then me.” Lance said trying to puppy dog pout at Hunk who looked at him as if asking him to stop.

“Dude he looked like a drowned kitten.”

“Dude that is crazy ok he wins that damn.”

“Focus we gotta get this back on track now.” Shiro snapped getting frustrated at all of the sidetracking that was happening.

“FINE.” They all said in quiet unison.

Lance shot his hand out of the door frame and waved it trying to get Lotors attention.”Hey …. Hey Lotor! Lotor!” he hissed.

Lotor was watching Sendak having an issue trying to eat the sticky rice and he started to panic after thinking it was cute for a bit. He suddenly saw movement at the side of his vision it was friend Lance waving at him insistently hissing out his name obviously only trying to get his attention alone. He turned at looked at him quizzically. Only for Lance to point to his side gesturing at the thermos and hiss once again ”Give him the drink… the drink!!”

It took him a moment and oh yes the thermos filled with sweet milk tea that should help Sendak swallow down the sticky tea he was so flustered he couldn't think clearly. Quickly he flashed a thumbs up and then poured out a cup for Sendak first. “Sendak would you like a drink?” he asked making sure not to mention the issue with the lodged food. Sendak stopped mid smack to look at him bashfully and sternly nod not saying anything taking the drink looking at it a moment then taking a sip. He seemed to like it he nodded in thanks.

“So are you enjoying the food and drink?” Lotor decided to ask hoping that Sendak was enjoying himself even though there was a few minor complications.

“Why yes it's… interesting and new but it's not as good as the company.” Sendak said almost offhandedly though his words made Lotor extremely happy.

“Oh that's good would you like more? You must be very hungry after all that training?” Lotor spoke happily already going to open up another container.

“Yes absolutely what else do you have?” Sendak said mildly concerned he'd embarrass himself more by getting more of the food stuck in his mouth though since he had a drink it wasn't as bad anymore.

Sendak was mortified the food actually tasted decent it was just a bit hard to eat though the sweet creamy drink made it easier to eat and accented the salty taste he didn't want to upset Lotor by saying no nor did he like wasting food that was obviously made with care each container he was handed had the food in different shapes and colors some even had more little faces some were smiling Lotor spent a lot of time on this he would eat every last bite of it killed him. They continued to eat together companionably and Lotor even started explaining what certain things were and asked Sendak what he'd liked the most so he could make him more. Truthfully Sendak would eat whatever the other gave him but he liked the crunchy and meat bits the most the vegetables were ok but not what he was used too.

“Oh thank god crisis averted.”Lance said.

“Let's just hope it keeps going smooth from here.” Shiro sighed out this was way to stressful he needed a nap.

“Ok is anyone gonna admit that we're all way to invested in this even though they're kind of being...cute?” Keith said it as if it physically hurt him to say this. He wanted this to work but at the same time this was ridiculous.

“Awwww look Keith is soft.” Lance teased “but yeah I think we are a bit invested ‘cuz like this is the closest to normal thing I've experienced in a while so I want it to work?” he said kind of embarrassed.

“Yeah.”  
“True.”  
“Oh my gosh you're right!”

The other paladins all agreed as they watched a bit longer before all silently deciding they were gonna leave and come back and check on their Galra love birds in a bit.

Lotor and Sendak had kept eating and chatting until they got too the last box and Lotors heart picked up speed this was it this was his chance.

Sendak was happily eating more of the food his prince had made for him when he noticed they were nearing the last box and Lotor tensed up at it as if he was nervous about something. It made his fur covered brow knit together in worry was he ok was he hurt he was about to ask when Lotor turned around the box opened facing him and Lotors face was covered in a brilliant violet blush as he looked at Sendak with his big eyes. 

 

“Will you be willing to let me formally court you!!!” Lotor blurted out as he put the box in Sendaks lap it seemed to be filled with bunches of sweets with the question written in some kind of thick sauce in Galra.

Sendak sat there in shock here was the heir of the Galra Empire asking him for a formal courting the young Galra he'd loved since he had first met him and Sendak hadn't said a word parts of his brain just failing him in every way possible. So this is what all of this food was about and all of the previous interactions in the week of Lotor sitting close to him letting him have first pick at weapons during training with the paladins. The first pick of food at meal times the lingering touches that became frequent he thought Lotor was just trying to understand the easily touch starved humans but no Lotor was trying to gauge his response oh how did a part of his brain relish in the satisfaction of being important enough to Lotor to warrant all of this treatment but he knew he had to say something but what? He couldn't think to save his life right now and he could see beautiful as always Lotor starting to deflate thinking he was wrong in his choice. When he noticed two familiar arms waving behind Lotors head it was Champion Shiro and Friendly though sometimes annoying Lance they looked as panicked as he felt both were trying to say something so he focused a moment on Shiro.

“Say yes you idiot!!!”Shiro said as Lance flailed in agreement his head shaking up and down quickly in a yes motion his long arms gesturing towards the radiant Galra in front of him.

Sendak shook himself out of his stupor and looked back at a saddened and confused Lotor before cupping his face with his flesh hand and saying “Only if you let me formally court you back.”

It took a moment but Lotors face transformed from upset to a happiness so bright it made all of the suns in the galaxy seem dim.

“Truthfully Sendak?” he asked tentatively.

“Truthfully my prince.”  
“Yatta I did it yes! I’m so happy my senpai noticed me!!” Lotor yelled jubilantly.

“Senpai??” Sendak muttered to himself but just took it for what it was and was happy he would get to properly court the other as he had always wanted. He leaned into Lotors space and placed their foreheads together as they nuzzled each other happy they could be together.

They didn't even notice the others behind the door both sighing in relief and happy that they finally figured it out especially based off of romance anime of all things.

“Oh thank god that was stressful. Now if you'll all excuse me I'm going to take a nap this was exhausting don't wake me up if it's not important or dinner ok?” Shiro said as he walked away as quickly as possible before got dragged into more nonsense.

The others just nodded at him as they gathered their things closed the door and walked away as well chatting about the events that transpired and other things deciding to go play one of their new video games that Pidge and Hunk had figured out how to play on the huge screen in the common room. All saying they'd win the new match. Keith was helping Pidge carry their stuff and Hunk was walking closely with Lance as they kept going along the hallway completely oblivious to a watching Coran and Allura.

“They're all so oblivious to what's going on with themselves aren't they Coran?” Allura asked as she laughed at everyone's silliness but happy her old friend finally got his chance.

“Well princess not everyone can be as aware of their budding romance with someone else as you sometimes it's hard to see what's directly in front of you you know.” Coran laughed back.

“That's true though I wonder who gave Lotor the idea to make a cute lunch like in those anime things the paladins like watching he never liked cooking all that much as children he'd rather read a book or practice his fencing?” she said as she walked away to go work on another part of the ship.

“No idea Princess.” Coran said as he chuckled again and left to go check on Shiro the leader looking more tired than he liked.

All in all the castle of Lions kept its course through space and saving the galaxy it was just a little bit more happy then before.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this based off of a few silly twitter posts from a mutual my best friend told me it was a funny idea I agreed then set to writing this it took longer then expected because I caught a nasty cold but this is for @table_thighs and for @alluraw who was feeling a bit down I hope everyone likes this. Also this is my first time posting& it's not beta read any constructive criticism is appreciated along with any misspellings etc. Also disclaimor I don't own any of this shit I'm just borrowing the toys and sandbox much thanks.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Cade


End file.
